yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Baskin Robins
Baskin-Robbins is the world's largest chain of ice cream specialty shops and is based in Canton, Massachusetts."Our History." Baskin-Robbins' web site. Accessed 25 Feb. 2013. It was founded in 1945 by Burt Baskin and Irv Robbins in Glendale, California. The company is known for its "31 flavors" slogan, with the idea that a customer could have a different flavor every day of any month. The slogan came from the Carson-Roberts advertising agency (which later merged into Ogilvy & Mather) in 1953. Baskin and Robbins believed that people should be able to sample flavors until they found one they wanted to buy, hence their famous small pink spoons. The company has introduced more than 1,000 flavors since 1945."Our History." Baskin-Robbins' web site. Accessed 25 Feb. 2013. History in Los Angeles, California]] Baskin-Robbins was founded in 1945 by brothers-in-law Burt Baskin and Irv Robbins from the merging of their respective ice cream parlors, in Glendale, California. It claims to be the world's largest chain of ice cream specialty stores, with over 7,000 locations, including nearly 2,500 shops in the United States and over 4,600 located internationally. Baskin-Robbins sells ice cream in nearly 50 countries. The company has been headquartered in Canton, Massachusetts since 2004 after moving from Randolph, Massachusetts. The Baskin-Robbins ice cream parlors started as separate ventures of Burt Baskin and Irv Robbins, who owned Burton's Ice Cream Shop (opened in 1945) and Snowbird Ice Cream (opened in 1946), respectively. Snowbird Ice Cream offered 21 flavors, a novel concept at that time. When the separate companies merged in 1953, the number of flavors was expanded to 31 flavors. By 1948, Burt and Irv had opened six stores. The first franchise covering the sale of ice cream was executed May 20, 1948 for the store at 1130 South Adams in Glendale (Store #1). In 1949, the company’s production facility opened in Burbank. Burt and Irv made the decision to sell the stores to the managers. In 1953, Baskin-Robbins hired Carson-Roberts Advertising who recommended adoption of the number 31 as well as the pink (cherry) and brown (chocolate) polka dots and typeface that were reminiscent of the circus. The first store that adopted the new 31 look was 804 North Glendale Ave. in Glendale, California in March 1953. Between 1949 and 1962, the corporate firm was Huntington Ice Cream Company. The name succeeded The Baskin-Robbins Partnership and was eventually changed back to Baskin-Robbins, Inc. on November 26, 1962. In the 1970s, the chain went international, opening stores in Japan, Saudi Arabia, Korea and Australia. Baskin-Robbins also was the first to introduce ice cream cakes to the public."Baskin-Robbins' 31 original flavors." LA Times. 2013. Accessed 25 Feb. 2013. Baskin-Robbins often still incorporates 31 in its promotions despite offering more flavors. For example, in Malaysia this includes giving 31% off their hand-packed ice cream on the 31st of a month, which invariably causes queues at their outlets. See below for the list of original flavors. Baskin-Robbins was owned by its founders until it was acquired in 1967 (just prior to Burt Baskin's death) by the United Brands Company (United Fruit). In 1972, the company went public for the only time in its history when United Brands sold 17% in an IPO. A year later, British food company J. Lyons and Co. purchased Baskin-Robbins from United Brands and all public stock. J. Lyons then merged with Allied Breweries, becoming Allied-Lyons in 1978. Allied-Lyons then merged with Pedro Domecq S.A. in 1994, becoming Allied Domecq. Baskin-Robbins, Togo's, and Dunkin' Donuts now comprise Dunkin' Brands, Inc. Dunkin' Brands was part of Allied Domecq until its purchase in 2006 by a group of private equity firms - Bain Capital, Thomas Lee, and The Carlyle Group.This page, http://www.dunkinbrands.com/aboutus/history.html, at the Dunkin' Brands site, confirms the Baskin-Robbins founding date, the J. Lyons purchase (and date), the Allied Breweries merger (and date), and the Pedro Domecq merger (and date). Quotes: "1946: Baskin-Robbins is founded by Burt Baskins and Irv Robbins."; "1973: London-based J. Lyons & Co., Ltd., purchased Baskin-Robbins."; "1978: J. Lyons is purchased by Allied Breweries, creating Allied Lyons."; "1994: Allied Lyons partners with Pedro Domecq, the leading spirits marketer in Spain and Mexico, to form Allied Domecq." In 2008, Baskin-Robbins launched its first full menu of better-for-you frozen treats called BRight Choices® and removed all artificial Trans Fats from its ice cream. BRight Choices® provides a variety of options for guests looking for a lighter treat. Irv Robbins died at Eisenhower Medical Center in Rancho Mirage, California on May 5, 2008, at age 90. The franchise model created by Burt and Irv decades ago is still used by Baskin-Robbins today. Baskin-Robbins is nearly 100% franchised, with each owner holding a stake in the business' success, while product development and merchandising are handled at Dunkin' Brands' headquarters in Canton, Massachusetts. Original 32 flavors * Banana Nut Fudge * Black Walnut * Burgundy Cherry * Butterscotch Ribbon * Cherry Macaroon * Chocolate * Chocolate Almond * Chocolate Chip * Chocolate Fudge * Chocolate Mint * Chocolate Ribbon * Coffee * Coffee Candy * Date Nut * Egg Nog * French Vanilla * Gold Medal Ribbon * Lemon Crisp * Lemon Custard * Lemon Sherbet * Maple Nut * Orange Sherbet * Peach * Peppermint Fudge Ribbon * Peppermint Stick * Pineapple Sherbet * Pralines N Cream * Raspberry Sherbet * Rocky Road * Strawberry * Vanilla * Vanilla Burnt Almond Products Explained Ice Cream Products * Ice Cream: Full dairy (milk and cream) and sugar; with added flavors, fruits, candies, nuts, and flavored ribbons of many variations and combinations * Sherbets: Only 2% dairy with mainly fruit flavors. Customers who may be slightly sensitive to dairy but not completely lactose intolerant can safely eat sherbet. May also contain egg whites and/or gelatin. * Sorbets & Ices: Dairy-free; made with frozen water and fruit flavors. This product may feel heavier than ice cream, but that is because water is heavier than milk but does not actually contain more product. * Premium Churned: Churned slowly to make the ice cream airier, making an end product with 50% less fat and 20% fewer calories than their regular ice cream. Part of the BRight Choices line of products. * Frozen Yogurt: Made of milk instead of cream, making it lower fat and also making it part of the BRight Choices line. * No Sugar Added: These flavors are usually premium churned products that have no added sugars, but this does not mean that the product contains no sugars. There are still natural sugars (from fruits and other flavorings), but the product is mostly made from sugar substitutes, such as Aspartame and/or Splenda. Also part of the BRight Choices line of products. * Soft Serve: Most businesses sell soft serve that is made of frozen milk and sugar, but Baskin' Robbins' soft serve is made with real cream, vanilla and sugar for a creamier and more satisfying product Cakes Cakes can be made with all ice cream or half ice cream and half cake. Cake flavors come in chocolate and yellow and on top is a slab of your favorite ice cream. The cake is then frosted in creamy soft serve and decorated according to the customer's preference. If the customer prefers an all ice cream cake, they can choose an ice cream flavor, which will be cut into a 3-inch-tall slab and decorated as usual. There is also the option of a fudge crunch cake, which has chocolate ice cream on the bottom and vanilla ice cream on top, with a layer of fudge-covered crunchies in the middle. Most stores only offer pre-made cake and ice cream combinations, but there are a select few who will make custom cakes from the inside out. Check your local store to see what they offer. Sizes of cakes are offered in sheet sizes (full, 2/3, 1/2, 1/3, 1/4, 1/6), rounds (6 inch and 9 inch), rolls (half or full), hearts and domes. Sheet sizes differ from a baker's full sheet, so confirm the sizes with your local store before purchase. Pies * Turtle: Made with a chocolate crust filled with Pralines 'n' Cream ice cream. The pie is then covered with caramel praline topping, pecans and a fudge border. * Grasshopper: Made with a chocolate crust and filled with Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. The pie is covered with crossing fudge lines and a whipped cream border * Mud: Made with a graham cracker crust and filled with Jamoca Almond Fudge ice cream. The pie is covered with fudge topping, chopped almonds, and a whipped cream border. * Custom: You can also choose either a graham cracker or chocolate crust and fill it with an ice cream of your choosing and then have it decorated as you wish. International Baskin-Robbins® has more than 7,000 shop locations in nearly 50 countries outside the US, including locations in: Aruba, Australia, Azerbaijan, Bahrain, Bangladesh, Canada, China, Colombia, Curacao, Denmark, Dominican Republic, Ecuador, Egypt, Georgia, Honduras, India, Jamaica, Japan, Kazakhstan, Korea, Kuwait, Latvia, Lebanon, Malaysia, Maldives, Mauritius, Mexico, Nepal, Oman, Panama, Portugal, Puerto Rico, Qatar, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Singapore, Spain, Sri Lanka, St. Maarten, Taiwan, Thailand, Ukraine, United Arab Emirates, the United Kingdom, Vietnam and Yemen. Baskin-Robbins’ international locations feature flavors of ice cream popular to the tastes of each country, such as Red Bean, Green Tea, Litchi Gold, Black Currant, Cantaloupe, and Coconut Grove. Partnerships In March of 2012, Dunkin’ Brands signed LeBron James as their brand ambassador for both Dunkin’ Donuts and Baskin-Robbins in select Asian markets through a multi-year contract. The partnership includes advertisements, online media, in-store marketing and personal appearances in Asian markets including South Korea, India, mainland China and Taiwan. Promotions Men in Black 3 In May 2012, Baskin-Robbins partnered with Sony Pictures for the release of Men in Black 3, starring Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones. Baskin-Robbins offered guests themed ice cream flavors including Pink Surprise Cake, named after a scene in the movie, and Lunar Cheesecake, originally released in 1969 to commemorate the first spaceflight to land on the moon. Baskin-Robbins also featured the Lunar Lander and Agent 31 sundaes, along with the Triple Mocha Cappuccino Blast Beverage as limited time offers. Soft Serve Slingshot In July 2013, Baskin-Robbins launched its Soft Serve Slingshot video to promote Baskin-Robbins’ Soft Serve. The video featured several toppings, including cookie dough, sprinkles, OREO® and Reeses® Peanut Butter Cup and launch them into a bowl of soft serve. Guests could also visit the Baskin-Robbins website or Facebook page to vote for their favorite topping and receive a coupon for “Buy One, Get One for 99 cents” 31 Below Soft Serve treat. Create Baskin Robbins' Next Flavor Contest In October 2010, Baskin-Robbins launched its “Create Baskin-Robbins’ Next Favorite Flavor Contest,” allowing fans to mix and match their own ingredients through an online simulator to create a unique flavor, win an array of Baskin-Robbins-related prizes, and have their flavor creation featured for a limited time in participating Baskin-Robbins shops nationwide. Past winning flavors include Bunches of Crunches, Nutty Cream Cheese Brownie and Oreo® Cookie Dough Obsession. Advertising slogans * 31 Flavors of Fun (1945-March 3, 1985, with the exception of 1954-1955, 1964–1965, 1969–1970, and 1974–1976) * 31 Flavors for 10 Years (1954–1955) * 20 Years of Ice Cream (1964–1965) * 25 Years of Fun (1969–1970) * 30 Years of Fun (1974–1975) * 31 Flavors, 31 Years (1975–1976) * 31 Flavors of Happiness Only at Baskin Robbins (March 4, 1985 – September 13, 1985) * 31 Flavors in One Place (September 14, 1985 – July 31, 1986) * Trust 31 (August 1, 1986 – September 30, 1987) * Celebrate 31 (October 1, 1987 – September 8, 1988) * Count on 31 Flavors of Fun (September 9, 1988 – March 31, 1991) * Count on 31 Flavors of Ice Cream Every Day (April 1, 1991 – September 9, 1991) * Count on Us, We're Baskin Robbins (September 10, 1991 – August 4, 1992) * Your #1 Ice Cream Place (August 5, 1992 – September 13, 1993) * 31 Flavors At Their Best (September 14, 1993 – September 7, 1994) * We're 31, We're Baskin Robbins (September 8, 1994 – September 5, 1995) * We're Baskin Robbins (September 6, 1995 – September 9, 2000) * What's Your Flavor? (September 10, 2000-Summer 2004) * Who Wants Some Ice Cream? (Summer 2004-Summer 2005) * Are You Bold? (Summer 2005-Fall 2006) * YAY! (Fall 2006–Fall 2010) * More Flavors, More Fun (July 2010 – December 29, 2013) * Who Wants Some Taste? (January 2014 - present) See also * Dunkin' Brands References External links * Baskin-Robbins official website * Baskin-Robbins Bangladesh * Baskin Robbins Middle East * Baskin Robbins Korea * Baskin Robbins locations Category:Dunkin' Brands Category:Ice cream brands Category:Ice cream parlors Category:Fast-food franchises Category:Fast-food chains of the United States Category:Restaurants established in 1945 Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Restaurant chains in the United States